Qu'elle soit elle
by Isajackson
Summary: OS – Shweir – POV John – Petite songfic pour faire plaisir à une amie


**Spoiler**** : Aucun en particulier**

**Saison**** : Aucune en particulier, on va dire hors saison**

**Disclaimer**** : les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi snif !**

**Résumé**** : OS – Shweir – POV John – Petite songfic pour faire plaisir à une amie**

**Note de l'auteur**** : Alors comme je l'ai promis à ma tite Pitchounette Marie, je lui écris une songfic Shweir sur une chanson de Jean-Jacques Goldman (oui je sais encore lui^^) que j'adore particulièrement.**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**Qu'elle soit elle…**

Elle est dans son bureau et, comme d'habitude, elle travaille. Ça fait des heures qu'elle est là et je n'ose pas aller la déranger. Je voudrais bien lui dire qu'elle me manque, que j'ai envie d'être près d'elle, de la tenir dans mes bras mais je n'en ferai rien. Je ne veux pas la brusquer.

Il faut que je sois patient, c'est elle qui me l'a dit… Après notre unique nuit d'amour. Une nuit que je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier. Mais maintenant, elle craint que nous n'ayons fait une erreur et j'ai eu beau lui dire le contraire, elle n'arrivait pas à changer d'avis. Si elle savait comme je l'aime… Je suis certain qu'elle ne se poserait plus de questions et se laisserai aller avec moi…

_**Qu'elle aime aussi ses inquiétudes**_

_**C'est une qualité que j'ai**_

_**Sans fausse modestie aucune**_

_**Une que je voudrai qu'elle ait.**_

Je regarde autour de moi, il n'y a personne. Tant pis j'entre dans son bureau. Je dois lui parler. Lentement je m'avance vers elle. Elle est tellement concentrée qu'elle ne m'a pas entendu entrer. Elle est penchée sur son rapport et une mèche de cheveux vient lui balayer le visage. Alors qu'elle lève la main pour l'écarter, je la devance et la glisse derrière son oreille. Surprise elle se redresse et me dévisage.

- Colonel ? Mais que faites vous ici ? me demande t'elle. Et depuis quand êtes vous entré ?

- Je viens d'arriver Elisabeth réponds je en souriant. J'avais simplement envie de vous voir…

- Vous avez un souci ? demande t'elle en croisant les bras sur son bureau.

Et voilà elle prend le mode professionnel. Elle est froide et distante alors que moi je ne rêve que d'une chose, l'embrasser et lui dire que je l'aime, que je suis fou d'elle…

- Non aucun problème, je passais juste comme ça…

- Ah… c'est que j'ai encore pas mal de travail et je…

- Ça va j'ai compris l'interromps je. Je vais vous laisser, ça vaut mieux…

Elle me regarde un peu étonnée mais je sais qu'elle a compris ce que je voulais vraiment. Pourtant elle fait comme si elle ne savait pas et replonge dans son dossier.

_**Qu'elle me ressemble en solitude**_

_**Qu'elle l'apprenne peu à peu**_

_**Les autres seront son étude**_

_**Qu'elle soit seule pour qu'elle aime mieux**_

Je soupire et me tourne vers la porte mais je ne parviens pas à me résoudre de partir. Je dois lui parler. Je me retourne et je m'aperçois qu'elle ne travaille pas, elle me regardait partir. Elle ne réagit même pas lorsque je reviens vers elle. Elle continue de me fixer de son beau regard émeraude.

- Pourquoi vous ne me laissez pas ? murmure t'elle en secouant la tête. Vous êtes toujours là continue t'elle, je n'arrive même plus à me concentrer sur mon travail

- Hein ? fais je surpris. Mais de quoi parlez vous ?

- Je pense tout le temps à vous… avoue t'elle en rougissant. Depuis cette nuit là je…

- Je t'aime Elisabeth dis je brusquement en la regardant droit dans les yeux. C'est pour ça que je suis venu…

- Oh… lâche t'elle. Elle semble émue par cette déclaration et moi je n'en mène pas large. J'ai peur qu'elle ne me rie au nez ou pire que ça ne soit pas réciproque…

_**On voudrait bien qu'ils soient à notre image**_

_**On voudrait bien qu'ils soient un autre soir**_

_**Que ça continue même après la page**_

Comme elle ne semble pas réagir plus que ça, cette fois je bats en retraite et me dirige vers la porte. Au moment où je la franchis, elle m'appelle.

- John…

Je me retourne, elle a les larmes aux yeux. Je ne bouge pas, je suis ému moi aussi et je ne veux pas qu'elle s'en rende compte.

- Moi aussi chuchote t'elle la voix tremblante. Je crois que je…

Je retiens mon souffle, toujours trop ému pour dire un mot et j'attends. Et là elle se lève et vient vers moi. Doucement elle prend mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrasse. Elle s'écarte et me sourit.

- Je t'aime John Sheppard souffle t'elle avant de se blottir dans mes bras.

Je la serre contre moi en soupirant. Jamais je ne me suis senti aussi heureux de toute ma vie. Nous restons ainsi quelques minutes et lentement je l'écarte de moi. Je lui souris et cette fois c'est moi qui l'embrasse. Elle entrouvre les lèvres et répond à mon baiser avec une ardeur qui me surprends un peu mais qui n'est pas pour me déplaire.

_**Mais qu'elle soit elle**_

_**Et le mieux qu'elle pourra…**_

**FIN**

**Voilà ma tite Pitchounette, j'espère que ça te plaira ma puce !! J'ai pris un grand plaisir à écrire cette fic pour toi !! Je t'adore très fort !! Joyeux Noël en avance ma puce, considère que cette tite fic est mon cadeau de Noël !!**


End file.
